Kinks
by winterTsubaki
Summary: A collection of kinky Changkyu fanfictions by winterTsubaki. Chapter 2 updated! How ChangKyu spend their morning after an intense night full of love making. Oneshot as promised to mutiara1307. P.S Ratenya safe untuk chapter ini
1. Chapter 1

**Kinks**

 ** _1\. Student & Teacher_**

-a ChangKyu fanfiction by winterTsubaki-

.

.

.

Pairing: Changmin x Kyuhyun

Genre: Mature, Smut.

Rating: NC-17

Word count: 1068

Disclaimer: I'm claiming this story and the idea behind it as mine but Changmin and Kyuhyun belong to themselves.

Warning: Explicit boy x boy intercourse, dirty talk. Basically, I wrote porn.

You've been warned. Do not read any further if you're homophobic and against the idea of ChangKyu.

.

.

.

"Nnngh…aaah…aaahh…b-berhenti…ja-jangan lagi…aah…aah…" rintihan dan desahan seorang pria terdengar memenuhi ruangan berukura meter tersebut diiringi dengan suara deru nafas juga deritan tempat tidur yang bergerak terlalu kuat, menghantam dinding di belakangnya.

"Heh, berhenti? Kenapa aku harus berhenti sekarang?" tanya seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berseragam Seoul High School yang sedang berada diantara kedua kakinya yang terbuka. Blazer kuningnya sudah tercecer di lantai bersama sebuah jas hitam dan celana panjang bahan berwarna sama.

Pria itu mengangkat satu kaki pria yang berada di bawahnya, menahan kaki itu dengan satu lengannya lalu mendorong pinggulnya maju, membiarkan penisnya masuk lebih dalam ke lubang anal pria yang tengah ia gauli.

"Aaah…ja-jangan…" desah pria yang bertubuh lebih kecil, ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya namun dengan kedua tangan terikat pada headrest tentu saja ia tak bisa banyak bergerak.

"Jangan? Bukankah kau menikmatinya, seonsaengnim? Lihatlah lubangmu yang memerah dan berkedut-kedut ini…" dengan satu tangannya yang bebas pria bertubuh jangkung itu menyentuh lubang anal pria satunya dimana penisnya saat ini tengah tertanam dalam disana, ia menyentuh _muscle ring_ di sekitar lubang anal itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Sentuhan di pintu analnya membuat si pria yang dipanggil seonsaengnim itu bergetar, tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan jepitan dinding analnya membuat si pria bertubuh tinggi mengeluh kuat.

"Aah…kau sangat ketat, seonsaengnim. Kau menikmatinya kan? Digauli oleh muridmu di ruang kesehatan seperti ini?" suaranya yang berat sarat akan nafsu, ia pun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Membuat tempat tidur dimana pergumulan itu terjadi ikut bergerak dan menghasilkan bunyi derit yang lumayan kuat.

"Yaaa…aaahh…jangan bergerak…hyaaa…aaahh…" kembali desahan dan erangan dua orang pria memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Sang murid yang bertubuh lebih besar semakin beringas menggenjot tubuh gurunya yang tengah terlentang pasrah dibawahnya.

"Nngh…ke-keluarkan Chwang…kumohon…aaah…please…please…" air mata sudah membasahi wajah guru bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, pipinya memerah begitupun kedua belah bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak. Kancing kemejanya terbuka seluruhnya sementara celananya sudah sejak tadi berada di lantai saat Changmin melucuti pakaiannya.

Pria bernama Shim Changmin tersebut menghentikan gerakannya "Kau ingin aku mengeluarkan penisku sekarang? Kau yakin seonsaengnim? Padahal kau sudah sekeras ini…" tanyanya. Tangan besar dan hangatnya menggenggam penis berukuran sedang milik Kyuhyun, mengocok kejantanan itu beberapa kali dengan tangannya "Lihat ini…kau sudah sebasah ini…" bisiknya sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang basah karena precum Kyuhyun, dengan gerakan seduktif pria tinggi itu menjilat jari-jarinya yang basah.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku mencabut penisku sekarang?" tanyanya, pinggulnya bergerak dengan sangat pelan di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun kembali bergetar, berusaha menahan nafsu karnalnya yang ingin disetubuhi oleh Changmin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" dengan satu tarikan pelan dan erangan kuat dari Kyuhyun Changmin mencabut seluruh penisnya keluar dari anal Kyuhyun.

"Aaah…lihatlah lubangmu yang menganga lebar setelah menerima penisku…seonsaengnim, kau harus melihat ini…kau terlihat sangat erotis" ucapnya dengan suara rendah sambil memainkan kepala penisnya yang berukuran besar di sekitar _muscle ring_ Kyuhyun.

"Nngh…aaah…aaah…" desahan kembali meluncur keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun saat Changmin menggoda lubang analnya. Pria berusia 28 tahun itu menarik-narik tangannya yang terikat pada headrest. Ia benci saat Changmin mengunci pergerakan tangannya seperti ini.

"C-chang…aku…nnggh…"

Changmin menyeringai saat Kyuhyun mulai memanggil namanya "Ada apa Kyuhyun seonsaengnim? Bukankah aku sudah mengeluarkan penisku seperti yang kau minta?" tanyanya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengurut penis Kyuhyun sementara tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menyodokkan kepala penisnya ke lubang anal Kyuhyun, memasukkan hanya ujungnya saja kedalam Kyuhyun lalu mencabutnya kembali dengan cepat.

"Aku…nngh…aku mau cum…kumohon…aah…" pinta Kyuhyun sambil mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Kau ingin cum? Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Kau mau cum dengan tanganku atau dengan penisku?" tanya Changmin tanpa menghentikan gerakan kedua tangannya.

"Aaah…aah…"

"Jawab aku seonsaengnim"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat, tak perduli kalaupun nanti bibirnya akan terluka karena gigitannya itu.

"Pe-penismu…masukkan penismu…aaah…nngh…ya-yang besar dan panjang…nngh...kedalam lubang analku…ra-rasuki aku…aah…aaah…please, Changmin…"

Seringai di wajah Changmin semakin mengembang mendengar permintaan dari Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu tersiksa di bawahnya, kedua alis mata pria manis itu tertaut dengan air mata membasahi pipi chubbynya.

" _As you wish, baby"_

Dengan sekali dorongan kuat Changmin memasukkan seluruh penisnya hingga ke pangkal. Membuat kedua mata Kyuhyun membuka lebar dan jeritan kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya dengan kuat.

"Aaaahh!"

"Sssh…aah…kau masih sangat ketat, seonsaengnim…" geram Changmin saat merasakan bagaimana dinding anal Kyuhyun memijit kejantanannya. Bagian dalam Kyuhyun sangat hangat dan juga ketat, kalau tidak karena pertahanannya yang kuat Changmin pasti sudah akan ejakulasi di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Chang…bergerak, please…aku mau penismu…" desah Kyuhyun sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya ke kanan dan kiri membuat penis Changmin ikut bergerak di dalam tubuhnya.

"Ah! Ck…dasar kau ini, sangat tidak sabaran" Changmin menundukkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kyuhyun lalu melumat kedua belah bibir yang telah membengkak itu. Seberapa seringpun mereka berciuman dan melakukan seks Changmin tetap tak pernah puas.

Beberapa detik terlewatkan dengan Changmin yang melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Setelah merasa puas Changmin pun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya menahan belakang lutut Kyuhyun lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia kembali bergerak mengenjot penisnya di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hyaah…aaahh…aaah…enak…nnngh…rasanya enak…Chwang…lagiiih…"

"Haah…haaah"

Deru nafas Changmin serta desahan Kyuhyun terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan. Kyuhyun yang awalnya menolak pun telah dibutakan oleh nafsunya, sekarang pria manis itu justru terus-terusan memohon Changmin untuk merasukinya dengan lebih dalam juga lebih kuat.

"Nnngh…cum…cumming…Chwang…it feels so good…aaah…I'm cumming!" jerit Kyuhyun.

"Huuf…haah…seonsaengnim…" bisik Changmin sebelum kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun, menahan jeritan Kyuhyun yang bertepatan dengan ejakulasinya. Pria manis itu memuntahkan spermanya, membasahi perutnya dan Changmin.

Jepitan erat dinding anal Kyuhyun saat ejakulasi membuat tubuh Changmin bergetar. Dengan geraman kuat Changmin pun mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Satu, dua, tiga, empat kali tembakan sperma Changmin memenuhi lubang anal Kyuhyun, membasahi dinding analnya dengan cairan putih dan kental.

Tubuh Changmin rubuh menindih tubuh Kyuhyun di bawahnya. Nafas keduanya saling beradu. Tubuh mereka masih sensitif dengan aftertaste ejakulasi keduanya.

"Chwang…lepaskan tanganku…" suara pelan Kyuhyun mengembalikan fokus Changmin yang blank sesaat. Pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya lalu melepaskan dasi yang mengikat kedua tangan Kyuhyun pada headrest.

" _It leaves mark"_ Changmin mengecup pelan bekas kemerahan di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa…aku senang ditandai olehmu…" bisik Kyuhyun, tangannya meraih belakang kepala Changmin.

"Kyu-"

"Permisi! Cho seonsaengnim? Apa kau ada di dalam?" sebuah ketukan di pintu membuat tubuh keduanya terlonjak kaget. Dengan cepat Changmin menarik penisnya keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tak kalah panik juga langsung memasang kembali seluruh kancing bajunya.

"Pakai celanamu cepat!" bisik Changmin penuh urgensi sambil mendorong boxer brief dan celana panjang hitam milik sang guru.

"Ah…spermamu…" desah Kyuhyun saat ia mengangkat satu kakinya dan merasakan cairan kental merembes keluar dari lubang analnya dan membasahi bagian paha dalamnya. Melihat pemandangan itu kejantanan Changmin kembali berdenyut-denyut.

"Aish! Jangan menggodaku Kyu!"

.

.

.

END

* * *

A/N: Haiiii saya winterTsubaki! Pasti banyak yang wondering ini writer satu kok malah ngepost ff baru padahal utang ffnya masih banyak *jlebjleb* well...saya emang seperti itu orangnya, huahahahaha (ga tau malu). Anyway, i decided to make a series of kinky changkyu story. Each one of the stories that will be posted in here may or may not be related to any of my other fanfiction. My reason behind this? Well...let's just say i'm in dire need of ChangKyu porn *slapped* bukan bukan...saya bukan pervert, saya cuma ingin kembali meramaikan fanfiksi Changkyu yang belakangan semakin langka nan sepi. Apalagi sebentar lagi Changmin bakal wamil...disusul Kyuhyun tahun depannya ;-; jadi, sebelum mereka berdua bener-bener hilang dari dunia perkepoan saya dan saya nantinya bakal hiatus *hiks* saya rasa tidak ada salahnya meninggalkan beberapa ff untuk kenang-kenangan.

Akhir kata, see you on the next update!


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning After**

-ChangKyu fanfiction by winterTsubaki-

Their morning after an intense night full of love making.

.

.

.

Rating : PG (mentioned of sexual activity)

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : I wished I had them but sadly none of them were T^T. I only own the plot and idea, if there's some similarities with other stories you might have read believe me it's coincidental. I'm against plagiarism

Warning : if you are against boy x boy themed fic moreover with Changmin and Kyuhyun as a pairing please don't push yourself to read any further because I don't want to get a harsh comment over the pairing or the cast of the story^^

Because I've promised **mutiara1307** that I will post a oneshot from my stash if she finished that super fluffy sweety hunny bunny fanfiction that I asked her to write. Thank you dearest*glomps* yours seriously too cute to handle.

Go read her fanfiction dan rasakan manis yang bisa bikin diabetes xD

* * *

.

.

.

Changmin menarik kursi di ruang makan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disana. Mug berisi air hangat berpindah dari tangan kirinya ke atas meja. Pria jangkung itu memijit pelipisnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. _Hangover_ , alasan mengapa di pagi buta seperti ini ia sudah menegak satu tablet aspirin. Meskipun ia adalah peminum yang kuat tapi Changmin tetap tak terbiasa dengan _hangover_ , magnae TVXQ itu selalu menahan diri agar tidak minum lebih dari batas kemampuannya tapi selebrasi yang mereka lakukan tadi malam membuat dirinya terlalu _let loose._ Changmin mungkin mabuk tapi ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi semalam. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Changmin bertemu dengan teman-temannya, sekaligus sebagai pesta perpisahan yang sedikit lebih awal menjelang wajib militernya Changmin bersama beberapa teman dekat non-artisnya pun memutuskan untuk minum beberapa botol soju. Mereka cukup _wasted_ malam tadi dan Changmin sudah hampir _black out_ karena mabuk kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak datang menjemputnya. Magnae Super Junior merangkap kekasih Changmin itu telah berbaik hati datang untuk menjemput Changmin dan membawanya pulang setelah sebelumnya ia dikabari oleh manajer Changmin bahwa artisnya itu sedang minum-minum di bar bersama beberapa temannya. Niat Kyuhyun sih baik, pacar yang pengertian dan perhatian pada kemaslahatan kekasihnya sendiri namun Changmin rupanya terlalu _horny_ untuk bisa berpikir rasional-salahkan alkohol dan jadwal padat Kyuhyun yang tak memungkinkan mereka untuk bertemu-karena begitu sampai di apartemen pribadinya Changmin langsung menyerang Kyuhyun, ia bahkan tak membiarkan Kyuhyun membawanya ke kamar. _They did it at the front door!_ _Well, only the first round_ karena Kyuhyun menolak disetubuhi Changmin di lantai foyer apartemennya.

 _'Don't treat me like a hooker and do me on your bed!'_ Changmin bahkan bisa mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun padanya sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan ronde pertama mereka malam itu.

Changmin menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, ujung bibirnya tertarik _reminiscing their intense love-making_ , Changmin senang mendengar lenguhan dan desahan Kyuhyun, ia juga sangat senang saat Kyuhyun meneriakkan namanya dengan nafas tercekat _and begging him to pound him harder._ Tak ada yang lebih indah dari Kyuhyun yang tergeletak pasrah di bawah tindihannya dan Changmin berani bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihat betapa _sexy_ Kyuhyun saat diatas ranjang. _For his eyes only._

Pria tinggi itu kembali menutup matanya, bibirnya terbuka mengalunkan bait-bait lagu terbaru milik Kyuhyun yang telah ia hapal karena begitu seringnya Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu itu belakangan ini, toh Changmin tak ingin protes karena ia begitu menyukai suara bak madu milik sang kekasih.

Senyum di wajah pria jangkung itu semakin lebar. Puas dengan imajinasinya Changmin mengambil mug yang tadi ia letakkan diatas meja, berniat untuk menghabiskan isi di dalamnya dan kembali ke kamar namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka. Changmin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Kyu? Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berpegangan pada kusen pintu. Pria manis itu hanya mengenakan kemeja biru yang ia pakai tadi malam, cukup panjang hingga menutupi bagian paha atasnya.

"C-chang…" suara yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun terdengar serak dan kasar, ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hati Changmin menyadari kalau dirinya adalah penyebab hilangnya suara Kyuhyun pagi ini.

Dengan langkah-langkah panjang Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesusahan untuk bergerak, pria itu memegangi punggungnya dan meringis setiap kali ia menggerakkan kakinya.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Changmin lembut sambil memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Magnae Super Junior itu menggeleng pelan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak beranjak dari atas tempat tidur" dengan cepat namun tetap berhati-hati agar tidak menambah rasa sakit di tubuh Kyuhyun Changmin melingkarkan satu lengan Kyuhyun di pundaknya dan menggendong pria manis itu ala pengantin.

"K-kaau tak a…da saat aku ba-ngun ta…di" bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya, kesusahan karena tenggorokannya terasa seperti terbakar.

"Aku terbangun karena kepalaku terasa sakit jadi aku ke dapur untuk mengambil aspirin. Kau mau kuambilkan juga? Sepertinya kau lebih butuh itu saat ini" Changmin tak bisa tidak menggoda Kyuhyun dan keadaannya yang begitu _vulnerable_ saat ini.

Kyuhyun memukul dada telanjang Changmin dengan satu tangannya yang bebas "…da-sar sa…diis"

 _"Sorry, love"_ Changmin menundukkan wajahnya, mengecup kening Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Cengiran nakal tercetak di wajahnya, senang karena berhasil menggoda Kyuhyun.

Hanya butuh beberapa langkah panjang bagi Changmin untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke dapur, dengan berhati-hati pria bersuara tinggi itu menurunkan Kyuhyun dari gendongannya.

Changmin mengambil satu strip aspirin dari dalam laci dapur dan mengisi mugnya dengan air hangat lalu membawa kedua benda itu kearah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di pinggir kursi yang tadi di duduki Changmin.

"Kenapa kau tak duduk?" tanya Changmin, ia pikir Kyuhyun akan duduk disana saat ia sibuk mengambil air tadi.

Pipi Kyuhyun memerah. Matanya menatap kearah kursi yang tadi di duduki Changmin lalu kembali menatap kearah Changmin dengan pandangan memelas minta dikasihani.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Changmin mencerna maksud Kyuhyun dan ia tertawa saat menyadari apa masalah sebenarnya. Kursi di ruang makan tersebut terbuat dari kayu tanpa _cushion_ apapun di alasnya dan dengan keadaan tubuh Kyuhyun saat ini pria manis itu tentu tak akan sanggup mendudukkan tubuhnya disana.

"Ahahahaha…maafkan aku, _chagiya._ Ayo sini duduk denganku" Changmin meletakkan mug dan aspirinnya diatas meja lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi. Pria jangkung itu menepuk-nepuk pahanya yang hanya berbalut boxer hitam, senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Changmin. Ia sangat senang saat Kyuhyun begitu _selfless_ dan pasrah karenanya.

"Shim Chwang pabbo!" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Changmin, ekspresi kesalnya pada kekasih tiangnya tersebut namun ia menurut juga dan duduk diatas paha Changmin, sedikit meringis merasakan sakit yang familiar itu menjalar dari bokongnya ke pinggang.

Kyuhyun meminum air dan aspirinnya sedangkan Changmin memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat sambil sesekali menciumi belakang leher Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Perlakuan Changmin ini seolah-olah ingin meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun atas perlakuan kasarnya tadi malam saat mereka bercinta.

"Aku terlalu kasar ya tadi malam?" tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk "Kau…se-perti bina…tang"

Mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya magnae TVXQ itu justru tertawa kecil, tak merasa keberatan baru saja disebut binatang. Changmin menarik dagu Kyuhyun, membuat pria manis itu menoleh kearahnya lalu mencium bibir yang telah membengkak itu dengan pelan serta berhati-hati. Sebenarnya Changmin senang memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan lembut namun kalau sudah dikuasai alkohol Changmin bisa berubah menjadi monster nafsuan.

 _"I love you"_ bisik Changmin diantara bibir Kyuhyun saat ciuman mereka berakhir. Mata bambinya menatap lurus kearah manik mata Kyuhyun, seperti menunjukkan keseriusan dari kata-katanya barusan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, pria manis itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Changmin memupus jarak antara bibir keduanya, _"I love you too"_ balasnya.

.

.

.

 _Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat beberapa kali, mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kamar dari sela-sela curtain jendela. Satu tangannya bergerak menepuk sisi kiri tempat tidur dan dahinya berkerut saat tangannya tak menemukan tubuh hangat untuk ia peluk pagi itu._

 _Tubuhnya masih sakit dan ia belum ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur namun berada sendirian disana juga bukan pilihan yang ia sukai. Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sakit efek dari terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata malam tadi. Changmin selalu memperlakukannya dengan begitu baik, lembut dan perhatian namun saat sudah mabuk pria itu seperti punya kepribadian lain yang begitu bertolak belakang, kegiatan ranjang mereka malam tadi adalah bukti keganasan Changmin jika sudah mabuk. Kyuhyun bahkan tak yakin ia bisa jalan dengan baik untuk beberapa hari kedepan._

 _Magnae Super Junior itu masih mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya saat ia mendengar melodi yang begitu dikenalnya mengalun bersama suara Changmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria yang sudah membuat dirinya kesulitan untuk berdiri itu._

 _Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun pun berjalan kearah pintu kamar setelah sebelumnya mengambil kemeja milik Changmin yang tergeletak di samping ranjang dan memakainya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar dan berdiri disana beberapa saat untuk mengumpulkan tenaga di kedua kakinya yang gemetar. Rupanya suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Changmin keluar dari dapur dan menghampirinya._

 _"Kyu? Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya lembut, kedua tangannya memegang tangan Kyuhyun, membantu pria itu untuk berdiri dan menumpukan beban tubuhnya pada Changmin._

 _Gesture simple namun thoughtful dari Changmin itu membuat dada Kyuhyun terasa hangat. Tak salah ia begitu mencintai pria di depannya itu._

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: My lousy attempt on cavity inducing 'morning after' moment, no kinky stuff-unless Kyuhyun yang pakai kare-shirt itu bisa disebut kink-as promised. Anggap saja fanfiction ini seperti a calm moment before storm karena untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya i've prepared a bunch of kinky plot to explore, a wild version of daddy kink or alpha-omega verse? You choose.


End file.
